joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fat Carl Johnson (Wanked)
Summary Ruler of everything that exists within GTA SA. Claimed to be invincible. Powers and Stats Tier: Multiversal Level ''' '''Name: Big Carl Origin: '''...Fat never has a start or a finish. Complete infinity. '''Gender: Male Age: '''63,500. '''Classification: Infinite cluster. Powers and Abilities: Complete fat. He has the ability to keep his same shape no matter what exercise he goes through. Attack Potency: '''The whole entire galaxy would falter if he attacked it with his fat. This is only if he eats the true maximum of big macs and fries, a true maximum that not even Big Smoke can reach. That's about 900 trillions of macs and fries going in his mouth through the whole entire day. '''Speed: '''Subsonic. His speed is also very low no matter what he tries to do since he's so fat. Speed goes down to human level if he sees a train. (he gets vietnam flashbacks) '''Lifting Strength: '''On a good day after eating the average of 500 trillion macs and fries, he can lift pre-stellar with only 30% of his power, and universal with only 100% of his power. Amazing, right? His strength can go even much further on the amount of macs he eats, so infinite by three dimensional standards in the GTA SA world. '''Striking Strength: '''True infinity. He's so fat that his body never has an end once he strikes something, whether that is accidental or intentional. '''Durability: '''Universal level. His body can only take so much damage and he's made much more vulnerable due to his fat, sluggish body. He could possibly even kill himself he were to accidentally wipe out the whole entire universe by swaying his hand around. '''Stamina: Despite being so fat, his stamina is actually high. The only time where he would have a slight decrease in stamina would probably be if he were to travel from the Earth all the way to Neptune. Range: '''Due to being so fat, his body covers about half of a hotel room. He can even go farther than that by will and unleash thousands of more fat into his body. '''Standard Equipment: Burgers, guns, fries, soft drinks, etc. Anything food-related. Intelligence: '''His intelligence is very high. He almost knows what everyone is thinking at almost anytime. '''Weaknesses: '''His fat can sometimes lead to his own misfortune and give him a heart stroke, killing him. Each time he dies, he also gets weaker and the amount of macs he can consume gets bigger. Eating the same food over and over again over the limit of the trillions will also lead to Carl Johnson getting weaker, which is something he tends not to do, but if he ever does, he'll revert back to skinny form within seconds. He also has a fear of trains. If he's ever exposed to a train, his speed will immediately go back to normal human level for a long amount of time, which is usually about 4 days. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Unlike his downplayed counterpart, fat Carl Johnson can almost respawn almost infinitely at almost any time. Even if the whole entire multiverse was wiped out, he would still be able to reappear and regenerate his whole entire essence. He also has the ability to create replicas of the original with his amazing abilities, able to restore the whole entire Solar System and even the universe itself if he wanted to. He can erase almost anyone at will, dispersing their essence and turning them to dust, or a heap of nothingness. This can only be used when he reaches his full potential with macs. His huge, cluster-kind of body makes him immune to poisons and other sicknesses. He can also cancel out others' attempts to erase him as long as he's in his fat form. Overconsumption of too many macs will lead to CJ becoming a super, super, omni-versal version of himself that allows himself to time-travel. This also increases his death-rate, but he can access the form again if he consumes way too many macs again. Others '''Notable Victories: '''He completely destroyed a downplayed Carl Johnson in a footrace. '''Notable Losses: '''He lost to a train, got his ass kicked in a physical fight with the wanked version of his much skinnier counterpart, Carl Johnson. He was also unable to move the book of infinity despite being acclaimed by the editor of this article to be complete infinity. Yeah, that was only an exaggeration. '''Inconclusive Matches: '''He got tied in an arm wrestle with Big Smoke's wanked counterpart. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fat Users Category:Tier ??? Category:Subsonic Characters Category:Grand Theft Auto